


Как небо тронуть рукой

by Caritas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caritas/pseuds/Caritas
Summary: - Все из-за того, что в детстве я разрешал тебе смотреть американские фильмы, - говорит Яков. - Помнишь, в которых популярные парни отдавали свои куртки симпатичным девочкам?Виктор насмешливо приподнимает брови: это невероятно бесило, когда Виктору было шестнадцать и он походил на сказочное создание, сейчас в двадцать восемь Яков хочет просто надрать ему уши.- Разрешал мне? - спрашивает Виктор.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Как небо тронуть рукой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're like heaven to touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056092) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



> **Бета:** iris M  
> 

Виктор без ума от Юри в куртке русской сборной. Так они еще умудрятся опозорить страну, если Виктор не будет держать свои порывы в узде. А пока что...

— Все из-за того, что в детстве я разрешал тебе смотреть американские фильмы, — говорит Яков. — Помнишь, в которых популярные парни отдавали свои куртки симпатичным девочкам?

Виктор насмешливо приподнимает брови: это невероятно бесило, когда Виктору было шестнадцать, и он походил на сказочное создание, и сейчас, в двадцать восемь, Яков хочет просто надрать ему уши.

— Разрешал мне? — спрашивает Виктор.

Яков предупреждающе тычет в него пальцем.

— Меть его как хочешь, но оставь в покое куртку сборной!

— О, если ты даешь мне свое разрешение, — тянет Виктор и улыбается такой пошлой улыбкой, какой Яков раньше не видел. А это уже о многом говорит.

— Ты не станешь! — орет Яков. — Ни за что! Я запрещаю!

Ну и, конечно, на следующий день Юри замечают спящим в углу катка. На шее у него красуется огромный засос. И, похоже, ночью ему не удалось нормально поспать. Есть и другие засосы — бледнее и поменьше, но все так же отлично заметные на бледной коже. На плечи Юри заботливо наброшена куртка русской сборной.

Лучшие фигуристы русской команды собираются вокруг Юри, как стая голодных стервятников. Щелкают камеры телефонов.

— Хэштег "спящийпринц", — бормочет Георгий, быстро набирая текст. — Хэштег...

— Хэштег "омерзительно", — говорит Юра. Он, конечно, не улыбается, но взгляд его смягчается при виде Юри, как будто тот — уснувший в неподходящем месте кот.

— Десять кругов по залу, — орет Яков с другого конца катка. — Сто приседаний! Пятьдесят кругов вокруг катка! Никакой водки целую неделю!

— Яков, ты такой злой, — жалуется Виктор, не отрываясь от телефона. Три тысячи лайков, и их количество продолжает увеличиваться. Хэштег "когдаонноситтвоюодежду". Хэштег "(๑♡⌓♡๑ )". Хэштег "КацукиЮри".

— Вперед! — командует Яков, и Виктор послушно уходит. Ему все равно ничего здесь делать, пока Юра не растолкает Юри.

— Все остальные! — рычит Яков. — Оставьте Кацуки в покое, пока я не натравил на вас Виктора!

Все сразу же спасаются бегством.

В защиту Юри стоит сказать, что он слабо представляет, почему носить куртку Виктора по меньшей мере... неосмотрительно. Да, у него, как у представителя японской федерации, есть своя форма, которую он всегда надевает. Среди русских в ярко-синем и красном он кажется вороненком. Он ходит под руку с Виктором, склоняет голову, целуя на удачу, отбрасывает Виктору волосы с лица, стоит рядом с Юрой — которого они с Виктором называют теперь Юрио (сам Юра отказывается объяснять причины) — и внимательно слушает, будто детские издевки Юрия представляют для него какой-то интерес.

Его легко обнаружить. Он любит стоять немного в стороне и наблюдать. Яков слышал, что у него шалят нервы, но, похоже, теперь он справляется получше — пусть Яков и не собирается никогда признавать в этом заслугу Виктора. Но даже сейчас, когда он не с Виктором, Юрой или Милой, к которой наконец-то привык, он кажется тихим и неприметным.

Он похож на чернильную кляксу на белом льду русского катка. У него умиротворяющий вид, если только он не исполняет какой-нибудь безумный прыжок, придуманный его женихом, и тогда остается только замереть и смотреть, как он взмывает в воздух, словно и не существует силы притяжения.

Но, когда Виктор подкрадывается к Юри, готовясь набросить свою куртку на его узкие плечи, («Выглядит он в ней хорошо, — с трудом признается себе Яков. — Сразу смотрится изящнее и эфемернее, как девица в солдатской шинели»), Юри останавливает его с терпеливой улыбкой.

— Виктор, — говорит он. — Все хорошо, мне совсем не холодно. Видишь, у меня есть своя куртка.

Виктор обиженно хмурится.

Юри поднимает руку, убирая пряди волос, упавшие Виктору на глаза. Ладонь скользит по его щеке, и Виктор поворачивает голову, без малейшего стеснения целуя кольцо на пальце Юри. Юри наклоняет голову к Виктору и шепчет ему что-то на ухо, отчего тот краснеет, как мальчишка. Как будто мальчишкой Виктор вообще умел краснеть. Юри быстро касается губами подбородка Виктора и ускользает, пока Виктор, глупо хлопая глазами, смотрит ему вслед.

— Какого же лебедя я могла сделать из этого мальчика, — говорит Лилия, жадно глядя, как Юри уходит от Виктора, едва заметно покачивая бедрами. — Ох, как же я зла на Минако, которая сделала из него фигуриста. Нужно было отправлять его ко мне.

Она резко хлопает в ладоши, и Виктор сразу же становится в исходную позицию — одна ступня выставлена немного вперед, корпус и бедра на одной линии.

— Ну? Что он тебе сказал?

— Он сказал, — Виктор запинается и, снова отчаянно покраснев, облизывает губы. — Он сказал: "Все и так знают, что ты мой".

Лилия всплескивает руками.

— Фигурист! — восклицает она. — Ох уж эта Минако!

Виктору приходится ехать на ледовое шоу в Париж без своего жениха, потому что Якову хочется отомстить: Виктор пропустил с десяток подобных мероприятий, когда уехал в Японию, чтобы поиграть в тренера, обхаживая своего вороненка. Теперь пришло время расплаты.

Само шоу не месть.

Виктор на самом деле любит ледовые шоу — им восхищаются, маленькие девочки просят автограф и смотрят на него, как на бога. Виктор любит детей, восхищение и когда на него смотрят, как на бога.

Месть заключается в том, что когда Виктор уедет на три дня, Яков и Лилия будут терроризировать Юри, требуя от него новых движений и прыжков, а Виктора не будет рядом, чтобы спасти его (Юри утверждает, что Лилия очень помогает. Виктор уверен, что она вынашивает планы победы Юры). Он проведет три дня в гостиничном номере в Париже, в городе любви, без любимого человека, зная, что Юри дома, а не в дороге на очередное соревнование, спит на их кровати с Маккачином, устроившимся головой на подушке Виктора.

Виктор ненавидит сложившуюся ситуацию. Особенно раздражает его то, что он знает, как здорово было бы гулять с Юри по улицам Парижа. Он мог бы кормить Юри пирожными и тортами, сцеловывая взбитые сливки с его губ, а вместо этого он бродит по мужским магазинам в поисках приличного галстука для Юри.

Виктор прилетает в Пулково на три часа позже. Как в тумане он вываливается из самолета, набирая Якову сообщение с обещанием всех кар, а Юри — смску, состоящую в основном из смайлов: ( ˘ ³˘ )♥( ˘ ³˘ )♥( ˘ ³˘ )♥, и ловит такси. По пути домой он дремлет или смотрит на мелькающий за окном город, в руках он сжимает пакет из " La Maison du Chocolat ". Виктор безумно устал, от него несет самолетом. Ему очень хочется домой.

Странно теперь представлять, что всего лишь два года назад он возвращался в пустую квартиру, в пустую кровать, где его не ждал даже Маккачин — его нужно было еще забирать из гостиницы для собак.

Он расплачивается с таксистом и тащит чемодан к лифту. "А если Юри нет дома?" — неожиданно приходит в голову. А если Лилия задержала Юри в студии? Юри так и не ответил на его сообщение, хотя для него это привычное дело. Наверное, он пошел выгуливать Маккачина и забыл дома телефон, но ничего страшного, ведь Виктор уже открывает дверь их квартиры и говорит:

— Я дома!

Тишина длится всего секунду, а затем Маккачин спрыгивает с дивана и отзывается Юри:

— С возвращением!

Виктор облегченно выдыхает.

Он наклоняется, чтобы потрепать по голове радующегося Маккачина. Почесав за ушами, он зарывается носом в шерсть на макушке.

— Я так рад тебя видеть, малыш, — бормочет он. — Хороший мальчик!

Маккачин облизывает ему лицо.

Виктор поднимается на ноги.

— Юри! Дорогой, где ты?

После долгой паузы, которую Виктор мог бы назвать смущенной, Юри отвечает:

— В спальне.

— В спальне? — эхом отзывается Виктор. Он вешает пальто, ставит сумку на чемодан и стаскивает ботинки. Захватив пакет "La Maison du Chocolat", он направляется в спальню.

— А что ты там делаешь? — он цокает языком. — Ты успел раздеться? Хаха, я тоже по тебе скучал...

— Технически... нет... — отвечает Юри.

Виктор поворачивает за угол, и пакет с шоколадом выпадает у него из ослабевших пальцев.

Уставившись на Юри, он на секунду забывает как дышать. На Юри надета куртка русской сборной.... ничего кроме куртки, насколько видит Виктор.

— Прости, что взял ее без разрешения.

Виктор не садится на пол, а скорее падает, как марионетка с подрезанными нитями. Он говорит что-то на русском, и Юри непонимающе хмурится. Виктор пару раз моргает и откашливается.

— Ты трогал себя? — спрашивает он. — В моей куртке?

— Что? — Юри отчаянно краснеет, румянец спускается по шее до самой застежки на куртке. Виктор с восторгом наблюдает его смущение.— Нет, конечно нет!

— Пожалуйста? — просит Виктор.

— Что пожалуйста?

Виктор бросается к кровати, забирается на нее коленями и в восторгом смотрит на Юри.

— Пожалуйста, — просит снова он. — Пожалуйста-пожалуйста! Я хочу посмотреть.

  
— Ты извращенец, — отвечает Юри, пытаясь побороть смущение и не улыбнуться.

Виктор тянется вперед и целует колено Юри.

— А что я могу поделать? — следующий поцелуй приходится на внутреннюю сторону бедра. — Ты такой милый и красивый, — он пытается подняться с поцелуями выше, но Юри запускает пальцы в волосы Виктора и тянет его на себя, заставляя полностью забраться на кровать и поцеловать Юри в губы. Как можно было всего за три дня так соскучиться по поцелуям Юри? Виктор чувствует себя изголодавшимся.

— У меня был хороший запас поцелуев перед отъездом, но вчера они все закончились, — жалуется он, касаясь губами подбородка Юри.

— Неужели? Ты едва не опоздал на самолет, потому что целовал меня и не хотел отпускать.

— Хотел убедиться, что у тебя тоже будет их достаточно, — Виктор чувствует себя до глупого счастливым. Усталость как рукой сняло. — Я боялся, что у тебя они тоже закончатся.  
Юри счастливо выдыхает, и Виктор просто вынужден снова поцеловать его. В процессе ему как-то удается снять рубашку и стащить майку. Тяжелый синтетический материал куртки создает потрясающий контраст с горячей кожей Юри, и Виктор довольно жмурится. Он целует Юри в нос.

— А почему куртка застегнутая? — спрашивает он. — Хочу на тебя посмотреть.

Юри багровеет.

— Ты тоже раздевайся, — просит он.

Виктор удивленно моргает и, прежде чем он успевает сообразить, на лице расплывается широкая улыбка. Наверное, он выглядит сейчас сумасшедшим влюбленным извращенцем, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Юри слишком милый.

— Ты подготовил мне подарок?

— Может быть, — бормочет Юри. Он толкает Виктора в грудь, но движение выходит скорее ласковым, а не грубым. — Раздевайся, и посмотрим.

Виктор едва не ломает молнию на брюках, поспешно снимая их, забрасывает бог знает куда носки и белье. После этого он снова забирается коленями на кровать и выжидающе смотрит на Юри.

— Мой подарок — стриптиз? — требовательно спрашивает он.

— Не могу поверить, что делаю это, — говорит все еще краснеющий Юри. Взявшись за собачку молнии на куртке, Юри тянет ее вниз. Прикусывая губу, он опускает глаза, так что Виктор видит, как темные ресницы закрывают шоколадные глаза. Виктор теряется, не зная, на что сейчас смотреть, — на румянец на лице и груди Юри, на красные губы или ...  
Виктор прослеживает движение руки Юри и изумленно замирает. Целую минуту в голове стоит горячий белый шум. Затем он с силой прикусывает щеку изнутри: нет, это не горячая фантазия, приснившаяся ему в самолете. Кацуки Юри действительно его жених, он действительно в России, действительно в его кровати, краснеет до самого пупка, и на нем действительно нет ничего, кроме куртки Виктора и черного кружевного белья, которое вообще ничего не скрывает.

Наконец Виктор делает глубокий вдох и, когда начинает говорить, его голос почти не дрожит:

— Дорогой, надеюсь, ты не слишком потратился? Боюсь, эта вещь вряд ли останется целой.

— Серьезно, Виктор? — Юри пытается хмуриться. Зрачки полностью затопили радужку и, когда Виктор наклоняется за поцелуем, Юри обвивает руками его шею и жадно приоткрывает губы. Отклоняет голову назад, чтобы Виктору было удобно целовать его в шею, спускаясь ниже и оставляя покрасневшие отметины на ключицах. Его пальцы скользят по плечам Виктора и с удовольствием впиваются в спину. Он такое красивое испорченное создание, что Виктору только остается снова и снова его целовать.

— Ах, Виктор, — шепчет Юри. — Я хочу... — он приподнимает бедра и разводит колени в сторону.

— Все что захочешь, дорогой, — отвечает Виктор, опускаясь ниже, и целует соски Юри. — Мммм, ты такой сладкий. Ты уже подготовил себя? Ох, хотел бы я на это посмотреть, — вздыхает он.

— Это неловко, — говорит Юри, зарываясь одной рукой в волосы Виктора. Обычно он осторожнее, но сейчас он слишком на взводе, слишком долго ждал Виктора, и это крохотное белье до боли впивается в кожу. — Ты... ты так не думаешь?

Виктор прикусывает белую полосу растяжки на животе Юри.

— Нет, — облизывает от следующую. — Ты так меня возбуждаешь, когда трогаешь себя. Люблю на это смотреть. Люблю тебя.

Он осторожно целует возбужденный член Юри сквозь белье и садится на кровати, даже несмотря на то, что Юри пытается притянуть его обратно. Он снова целует Юри и поворачивается так, чтобы подпирать изголовье кровати, а Юри оказывается у его груди. Виктор целует Юри за ухом, как раз в нужном месте, чтобы Юри задрожал и поплыл.  
— Ты такой красивый, — выдыхает Виктор, рассматривая свою куртку и скрывающиеся под ней изгибы тела.

Юри щипает его, но молчит: Виктор почти два года забрасывал Юри комплиментами, заставлял привыкать к ним и спрашивал снова и снова: "А кто у меня такой красивый?" — словами и действиями, пока Юри не научился отвечать: "Я. Я твой и я красивый".

Виктор ловит ладонь Юри и кладет ее на бедро и ведет выше, а Юри произносит:

— Ты все-таки извращенец, — он обхватывает другой рукой Виктора за шею и прячет лицо в его волосах. Виктор ему позволяет: иногда Юри чувствует слишком сильно. Иногда ему это нравится. Иногда заставляет дрожать. Юри сейчас наверняка на самой грани, а он-то знает, что такое баланс между "почти слишком" и падением.

Юри запускает руку под эластичную резинку белья, а Виктор целует его в висок.

— Может, перестанешь меня целовать? — просит Юри. — Это отвлекает.

Виктор целую секунду на полном серьезе обдумывает его предложение.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Неплохо будет научиться работать, когда тебя что-то отвлекает.

Юри с силой прикусывает ему шею.

— Ты так суров со мной, — Виктор снова целует его.

— Я покажу тебе, что такое суровость, — отвечает Юри и спускает белье на бедра. Обхватив ладонью член, он начинает двигать ладонью. А когда Виктор присматривается, то понимает, что у Юри розовые блестящие ногти.

— Ты накрасил их лаком? — восхищенно спрашивает Виктор. Он берет в ладони свободную руку Юри и рассматривает ногти. — Красиво, — он целует по очереди каждый палец.

— Виктор! — восклицает Юри.

Виктор жестами показывает, что у него рот на замке, и отпускает ладонь Юри. Юри возвращает руку на прежнее место на плече Виктора и снова утыкается носом ему в шею, краснея до кончиков ушей. Виктор с трудом удерживается, чтобы снова не лезть с поцелуями.

— Прости, я не хотел.

— Ну конечно, — фыркает Юри, но продолжает двигать рукой по члену. — Ах... я так сегодня днем ненавидел Аэрофлот. Я продолжал... продолжал обновлять страницу сайта... думал, что поеду встречать тебя, но потом меня задержала Лилия, — он прикусывает губу. — И я не знал времени прибытия, к тому же не хотел оставлять Маккачина одного...  
Виктор все-таки не сдерживается и накрывает руку Юри на члене своей. Кружево белья трется о его собственный член, это едва ли не больно, но ощущение все равно слишком приятное. Ему хочется кончить, только наблюдая за Юри, — как тот сладко вздрагивает в его объятиях — притираясь к нему, целуя шею, лицо и ключицу.

— Поэтому.... поэтому я подумал, что... что лучше подожду тебя здесь, — вздыхает Юри, быстрее двигая рукой. — Виктор... Виктор, можно я...

— Да, кончи для меня, — просит Виктор, снова целуя Юри. От неудобной позы начинает болеть шея, но жадные поцелуи стоят того. Юри практически не отвечает, позволяя Виктору просто целовать его.

Юри зажмуривается, выгибаясь и прижимаясь к груди Виктора, а Виктор крепко держит Юри, пока тот дрожит в его руках.

— ... и зачем тебе новый костюм? — спрашивает Яков.

Виктор мило улыбается. У него вся шея в засосах, а вырез на спине достаточно низкий, чтобы продемонстрировать всем желающим царапины, которых наверняка намного больше под самой футболкой.

— Моя куртка в химчистке.

Стоящий рядом Юра с отвращением кривится и поворачивается к Юри.

— Может быть, ее уже не спасти, — с ангельской невинностью продолжает Виктор.

Юри едва заметно улыбается.

Юра разворачивается и торопливо идет ко входу на каток. Он снимает защиту с коньков и выходит на лед.

— ГАДОСТЬ! — орет он, нарезая круги по катку. — ПОЧЕМУ ОНИ ТАКИЕ МЕРЗКИЕ?!

— Юрио, смотри не растяни себе ничего, — кричит ему Виктор. — Разминайся как положено.

— ОТЪЕБИСЬ! — орет в ответ Юра, но притормаживает и начинает разминаться.


End file.
